


Roommate

by Qwhlzx



Category: Attack - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwhlzx/pseuds/Qwhlzx
Summary: After you finally get rid of your annoying roommate, a new one takes her place. How will that end for you?Modern college AU :p
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Closure

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter lol :°. Hope you like it!  
> English isn't my first language but I'm fluent, so please do tell me about any grammar errors lol :)

I sighed as I watched the moon rise. A full moon. Very pretty huh. 

I don't know how many times I have sat out here this week. Maybe 17? I don't know. Should I head back in? Nah. Ever since I found this spot, I've been here a bunch. It's like a temporary escape. 

I puffed the smoke from my vape, sighing as I did so. Nothing felt better than sitting on the roof, at 3 am, after a fight. Nothing personal. Just an angry roommate. Still confused as to why she acts like that. 

I bit the inside of my lip as I continued gazing at the moon. The brightest star was for me. The brightest, and the one most far away. 

I sighed again, putting my vape in my sock as I pushed my window open, jumping back into my room as I landed on my fluffy carpet. It was black. Nothing fancy tho. Found it at a dollar store. 

I took my socks off as I pulled the vape out, putting it in the small hidden drawer of my bed frame. I followed as I took my sweatshirt off, throwing it at my laundry pile. I should wash that. It's been piling up for a while. 

I blinked in thought as I licked my lips. Should I get a chapstick? 

My feet walked on their own as I jumped on my bed, staring at the opposite side of the dorm. The grey sheets and leopard print pillows are g my eyes, as well as the various shoes scattered over her side of the room. Not that I have anything against Pieck, she's just getting on my nerves about not getting her toilet paper. Can you believe it? Toilet. Paper. 

She left around an hour ago, so I'm alone right now, but she'll come back around 5, maybe 6. No clue as to where she goes, I just know it's a friend of hers. 

I sighed as I pushed my hair out of my face, closing my eyes as they felt heavy.  
"This is so stupid," I mumbled as I opened my eyes, rolling them. 

My arms pushed against my comfortable mattress as I sat up, looking at the door.  
"Dumbass," I mumbled as I stood up, putting the dirty sweatshirt back on as I put on some random shoes, opening the dorm door as I stepped out, locking it. 

"Should've done this a while ago," I whispered as I took hard steps on the wooden floor of the dorm hallways. The ugly carpet that sprawled over it wasn't helping one bit. 

I left the hall as I jogged down the dark stairs, making my way to the common room, brows furrowed. 

I stepped up to the old wooden counter as I slapped my hand on it lightly, waking the girl behind it up, the only light source was the illuminating light of the computer, which was on.  
"Hello- oh. Y/n. What's up " she commented as I let out a chuckle, patting her head.  
Annie rubbed her eyes as I waited for her to finish. 

"I want a new roommate. Please? Anyone. Like, actually." I said quickly as I looked her dead in the eyes, her dark eyebags prominent. 

"Mhm. Sure. We have another person who wants a trade. Want them?" She said as she scanned her computer. 

"Thanks. As fast as possible." I nodded as I smiled lightly, earning a nod from her. "And," I stopped midway before turning the corner to leave, her head turning to face me "get some sleep, okay? Like, in your room?" I added as she nodded, standing up as she went to leave. 

I jogged back up the stairs as I sighed in satisfaction. Finally, getting rid of this psycho. 

I entered my dorm once again as I deadpanned, staring at Pieck, who was throwing my stuff around, opening my closet, drawers, even lifting my mattress.  
"What. Do you want?" I said, trying my best to stay calm as she turned around, shivering under my glare. 

"I smell a vape. I told you I don't want those things in our dorm. Give it to me or I'll report you." She stuttered out as I rolled my eyes, walking to my bed as I picked my clothes up, throwing them back in the closet, before pushing her to her side of the room.  
"Fuck. Off. And it's not OUR room anymore, it's mine. You're moving out." I said as I took my sweatshirt off once again, throwing it. 

I fell on my bed as I ignored her gaze. "Take a picture, it lasts longer," I said as I peeked one eye open, covering myself. 

"And who's gonna move me out? You?" She chuckled confidently before I opened both my eyes, glaring at her, making her face fall.  
"No. Annie will," I replied before turning around, closing my eyes as I drifted off to sleep. 

"Oh, and if you touch my stuff again, I'll cut your fingers off," I said as I slowly fell asleep, ignoring her complaints. 

I woke up the next morning at 6, being woken up by my alarm. Around 3 hours of sleep is what I usually get, even though I'm still drained. 

I sat up as I rubbed my eyes, looking to the other side of the room, which was now empty. 

I chuckled to myself as I scanned the whole room, admiring the free space. Haven't seen this room empty in a while, considering I was in my 2nd year in college. Pieck came in last year, as a freshman, and I couldn't stand her. 

I yawned as I stood up, stretching as I felt the morning breeze on my stomach and shoulders. I furrowed my brows as I trembled a bit, looking at the widely open window. I walked over to it, reading a small sticky note that was on it. 

Hope you freeze to death.  
-Pieck 

I chuckled again as I crumpled the paper, throwing it out the window as I closed it again, walking over to the dresser. I picked out new underwear, as well as some socks, sweats, and a hoodie. It was still January, so outside was pretty cold, as if morning classes couldn't have gotten worse. 

I stepped out of my dorm in slippers as I yawned again, walking down the hall towards the female showers. 

"Yo, Y/n." A voice called out to me as I looked behind me, seeing Annie's messy head popping out of her room as well. "Did Pieck leave yet? She was supposed to leave like an hour ago." She mumbled as she exited her room, catching up to me with her f. 

"Yeah. The room is pretty big when there are no piles of shoes everywhere. Anyways, am I getting a new one or?" I asked as we made our way down the stairs. 

Annie nodded her head as she yawned "Yeah. It's a guy though, so be prepared." She said as we both chuckled lowly, entering the showers as we stepped in separate ones. 

I took my clothes off as I turned the water on, slowly stepping in with a deep sigh.  
Wonder who the guy could be. I don't mind him being a guy, just the girls he could bring in. I don't feel like being anyone's mom or big sister. What if he doesn't even know how to cook? Ugh. 

I put my clothes on after drying myself as I went back to my dorm, seeing random boxes outside. 

He's here already? 

I stepped up to it, my hair wet, only a tank top, and shorts on me. I pushed the door to my room open and went inside, looking for any male. No one? The room was already set up, his bed parallel to mine, dark grey sheets on it, as well as dark grey pillowcases for multiple pillows, his desk in front of it, yada yada. I blinked as I turned to my side, seeing my desk gone. 

My brows furrowed as I scanned the room once again, searching for the black desk that you could not miss, not seeing it anywhere. 

"Oh. Hello." A voice said as I raised a brow, turning around to see a fairly tall guy, long dark brown hair which was half up in a bun, and big turquoise eyes. He was smiling with an uninterested look in his eyes. 

"Where is my desk?" I mumbled as I glared at him, my head slightly tilting. 

"Oh, right. I moved it outside so I can put all my stuff in. I'll put it back when I'm done." He answered as he walked over to his bed, putting the box once in his arms on it. If I'm being honest, he is really attractive, and he has a nice style. He was wearing an oversized ACDC shirt, baggy black jeans, as well as some random black shoes. 

"Um. Okay, I guess." I mumbled as I took my towel, drying my hair as I made my bed, dusting the black sheets before taking them off, throwing them in my laundry pile. I took new ones from my dresser, putting them on as I completely ignored the guy. 

I went over to my laundry pile, dividing it by color (even though most of it was black and grey) as I took the dark pile in my arms, walking over to the open door. 

I glanced at the guy, who was setting small decorations on his desk and bed, whatever else. 

I left the room as I thought. Does he need his laundry done? Who cares, I'm not his mom. 

I walked over to the laundry room for the 7th floor as I stuffed it all inside a washing machine, turning it on as I put some detergent in. I sighed as I dusted my hands again, leaving the room. 

"Morning." A deep voice groggily said as I looked up at Jean, who looked like shit, nothing new though.  
"Morning. You woke up kinda late," I checked my phone, 7:20 AM "everything okay?" I asked as I passed by him, earning a pat on the head and a ghost smile. 

"Don't worry about it shorty. Just hungover." He said as I nodded, waving him a small wave before going back to my dorm. 

Inside, the guy finished doing everything, as well as putting my desk back. He was now in front of his mirror, shirtless, flexing his biceps as he smiled to himself. 

I rolled my eyes before walking back to my side, pulling some clothes out of my dresser (imagine anything you want, ion wanna guess your style). I went to take my shirt off but heard loud coughing behind me as I turned around. The guy was a deep red color, covering his eyes as he stammered to turn around. 

"You okay there?" I asked, unamused as I blinked at him. He peeked one eye before sighing, turning around to face the wall. "Um, you should- not take your clothes off in front of a guy like that." He mumbled as I watched the ends of his ears go red. I rolled my eyes as I turned back around.  
"Why? Never seen a girl before?" I joked as I took my tank top off, leaving me in only my bra. 

"What? No, I just don't want to disrespect you." He mumbled again as I chuckled, taking my shorts off as well. 

"If I'm the one undressing, how are you disrespecting me? Relax, weirdo. I'm not tryna ruin your relationship or whatever." I said as I smirked, putting the clothes I picked out on. 

"I don't have a girlfriend, thank you very much." He answered as I chuckled again, putting my books in my bag before checking the time again. 7:38 

I put my shoes on, before taking my bag, slinging it over my shoulder.  
"What year are you?" I asked as I leaned on the doorframe, looking at his flustered figure pick-out clothes.  
"Second." He replied as I nodded. 

"Same. Wanna walk together?" I asked as he shrugged his shoulders  
"Sure." 

I sat on the floor as I hummed, abruptly remembering something.  
"What's your name?" I asked as he put his shirt back on. 

"Eren." He replied, untying his hair, before putting it back in the same hairstyle. "You?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he sprayed deodorant on, starting to pack his bag. 

"Y/n. Eren lemme ask you something." I said as I stood up, walking over to my bed as I opened the secret compartment, pulling my vape out before changing the flavor. 

"Do you care if I vape in here?" I asked as I tilted my head, turning around to face his uninterested face.  
"Nope. Do what you want, just don't touch my stuff." He replied as he took a pack of mentos, putting them in his bag, before taking one in his mouth. 

"Finally," I mumbled as I stuffed it in my pocket, walking back to the door as I waited for him to put his shoes on. 

"Why?" He asked as he glanced at me, picking his bag up and walking to the door as he gestured to me to walk out first. 

"The last roommate was dramatic asf. She said if I vaped in the room she'd report me." I said as I chuckled at the thought, walking with Eren down the hallway. 

"Tch, she sounds boring." He replied as he took the pack of mentos out, eating another one, before gesturing one to me. I shook my head as he shrugged, taking another one. 

"Wanna stop by the kitchen with me? I'm kinda hungry." I said as I stuffed my hands in my pockets, earning a nod from him. He was tall. Like, I was only tall enough for my head to reach his shoulders. 

We walked the corner as we bumped into shirtless Jean, hair dripping, as well as a toothbrush in his mouth.  
I chuckled as he furrowed his brows, looking at Eren, then me. 

"Who's this?" He asked as he took the toothbrush out, glaring at Eren. 

I rolled my eyes as I pat his head this time. "New roommate. Eren, this is Jean, Jean, Eren." I introduced them as Eren nodded, taking another mento in his mouth. 

"Oh, finally got rid of that bitch?" Jean asked, looking down at me now. I nodded as I hummed. 

"Okay well, we'll see you in class Jean boy." I smiled at him as I pulled Eren away, walking in the direction we were headed. 

"He seems pissed." Eren chuckled as he ate another mento. 

I groaned as I rolled my eyes. "He's just overprotective of his friends, don't worry about it too much. And-" I said as I snatched the half-eaten mentos out of his hand "stop eating that like candy. It's for your breath, idiot. Let's go, I'll make some breakfast." I said as I stuffed the mentos in my pocket, earning a groan and a chuckle from him. 

"How come I've never seen you if we're both second years?" He asked as I shrugged my shoulders. 

"What's your major?" I asked, checking the time again. 7:55 

"General Biology. You?" He said as he glanced at me. 

"General arts. That's probably why." I said again, chuckling as I smiled. 

"Whaddaya mean?" He asked, popping a mento on his mouth. 

I jolted my head towards him as he smiled. I snatched the other mento pack from his hand, stuffing it in my pocket as well. 

"I mean, you're in Biology, and I'm in arts. They're in different buildings." I explained, fiddling with the mento package in my picket as we finally reached the kitchen. I scanned the room, seeing the usual table I sit at. 

"Y/n! Good morning!" Sasha yelled as she waved me over. I chuckled as Eren furrowed his brows, looking at me. "Friends of mine. Let's go sit down." I smiled as he nodded, following me to the table. 

Armin, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Berthold, and Annie said hello as I sat Eren down next to my spot. "Morning guys. This is Eren, my new roommate. New roommate, these are Armin, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Berthold, and Annie." I introduced them as they all said hello. 

"What do you want today?" I asked as I walked over to the fridge, scanning the foods. 

"Sasha and Connie requested fries. We all agree." Armin said as he smiled at me, earning a chuckle. 

"No fries for breakfast, you idiots. I'll make bacon and eggs, and I'll put cooked potatoes next to that, okay?" I said as I glanced over at their happy faces. 

"Yup." They replied 

I started cooking as I listened to their conversations. 

"So, Eren, what's your last name?" Sasha asked as she fiddled with her fork, looking at Eren. 

"Oh, Yeager." He replied aa he popped a mento in his mouth. 

I deadpanned as I stomped over to him, snatching the mento pack out of his hands once again. "Stop it," I said sternly, earning just a giggle from him. 

"What's that all about?" Reiner asked as he glanced at us, wiggling his brows. 

"Oh fuck off," I mumbled as I stuffed another pack into my pocket, walking over to the stove where the bacon was frying. 

"Where's Historia? And Ymir?" I asked as I put the potatoes in the oven. 

"Probably having hardcore lesbian se- OW" Connie started, but stopped midway when I threw a spoon at him, hitting his head. 

"You psycho!" He yelled as I chuckled. "Shut it, egghead. Don't speak like that about them." I said sternly as I glared at him raising his arms in defeat. 

"They're still asleep. They went to that party with Jean yesterday so they got drunk." Armin said as he fiddled with his napkin. 

"Idiots. Have you seen how he looks? It's like he had an orgy for 6 hours straight." I added as most of them laughed, including Eren. 

"Have you met Jean?" Armin asked him with a polite smile as Eren nodded. 

"We saw him when we came here. Dude looks pissed." He mumbled as he folded his napkin, playing with it. 

"Probably jealous," Sasha added as everyone nodded, agreeing with that statement. 

"Jealous?" Eren said confused as he looked around the table. 

I sighed as I put the bacon on the plates, setting it next to the eggs. I walked over to the table, switching between the kitchen and table as I set out plates for everyone.  
"He has a teeny tiny crush on her." Connie giggled as I rolled my eyes, sitting next to Eren. 

He blinked as he looked at the plate with the organized food, raising his brows before looking at me.  
"That looks...nice." He said as I furrowed my brows at him. 

"The fuck? Why'd you say it like that?" I asked as I stuffed my mouth, pouting. 

Eren giggled as he took a bite himself. "Just didn't expect you to know how to cook." He added, making Connie and Sasha laugh loudly, spitting their food everywhere. 

"Well none of these children do, so I have to know. Otherwise, they'd all starve." I added, throwing a handkerchief at them. 

"Oh, good morning!" Armin smiled, his gaze behind me and Eren as we turned around, seeing an annoyed Jean, staring at Eren and me. 

"Morning." He mumbled, sitting down next to me as I pat his back. "Did you puke it out?" I asked, giggling as he rolled his eyes. 

"Thanks for the food." He added, patting my head as I pressed my lips and closing my eyes, nodding. 

"Anyways, here you go," I said as I pulled out the multiple mentos packets from my pocket, handing it to Eren as he looked at me, face stuffed with food. He tried to smile, but it just came out as a grimace as I rolled my eyes, smiling. 

He took them, mumbling out a 'thank you' as I felt a dark gaze bore into the back of my head. 

"What's that all about?" Jean asked in a groggy voice as he switched his glance from me to Eren. 

"She took my mentos cause I was eating them like candy," Eren mumbled as he glared right back with a small smile "even though they are."

I blinked as I stood up, getting away before the situation ran out of control, setting my half-empty plate next to Sasha's empty one, her eyes lighting up. 

"I'll see you all...wherever." I smiled as I speed walked away, hearing footsteps behind me. 

I sweatdropped before turning around, seeing a smiling Armin. I smiled back, waiting for him to catch up as we walked together. 

"Eren seems nice." He said as he smiled, looking down at me. 

"Yeah, I guess. He also seems like he won't let me sleep in my dorm with all the girls he brings." I giggled, earning one from him as well as he smiled at me. 

"You can always sleepover at mine." He smiled as I melted, hugging him tightly. 

"Thank you, Armin. Ugh, I love you so much." We giggled as we continued walking to our building, chatting away.


	2. Party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number twooo! same goes as the last one lovelies!

After the classes ended, I was exhausted. My grades have not been the best, but I honestly didn't care. I walked up the never-ending stairs before finally reaching my dorm as I pushed the door open, bursting in as I threw my backpack on my bed. 

"Um. Hi." Eren's voice said as I turned to him, seeing him in sweatpants and a hoodie, phone in hand on his bed. 

I felt the cold breeze on my skin, looking at the widely open window as I deadpanned at him, closing the door behind me. 

"Why is the window open?" I asked, annoyed, as I walked over to my bed, throwing my shoes off on the way before falling face flat. 

"Cause it's nice." He replied as he shrugged, going back to his phone. 

"It's fucking freezing," I added as I sat up, pulling my shirt off as he glanced at me, rolling his eyes after a little blush spread on his cheeks. 

I walked over to my closet, taking a hoodie and sweats as I put them on, throwing my old clothes on a chair.   
I walked over to the window, closing it halfway. 

"There's a party tonight at the frat house. Wanna come with me? He mumbled as he popped a mento in his mouth, not taking his eyes off the phone. 

"Sure" I mumbled as I plopped back on my bed, opening my phone.   
Now, it's not that I went to every party I heard of, but I liked to go once in a while, and casual hookups weren't my thing, so I'd usually either get slightly drunk or just stay sober and laugh at my friends. 

I scrolled through social media until I heard a loud laugh from Eren, making me slightly flinch at how sudden it was. I glanced over at him, rolling my eyes after watching him tear up from laughing, a small smile on my face. 

I stood up as I kept my face glued to my phone, walking over to my desk where I sat down, pulling my backpack close. 

I pulled out my notebook and my vape, putting them on the table as I opened a drawer, pulling out some gouache paints, a plastic cup, and the million brushes I had, setting them on the table as I closed the drawer. 

I turned my phone off as I walked over to my closet, opening a small cabinet at the bottom of it, pulling out the sculpture I did a couple of days ago. 

"Wacha doing?" Eren asked as I glanced at his interested face, sitting back at my desk. 

"Homework. We had face proportions as well as face details and I gotta finish it tonight." I replied as I took my cup and added a bit of water, before picking up the paints to mix up the skin color. 

I heard his bed shifting but thought nothing of it as I glanced at my skin, comparing it to the paint, keeping in mind that it'll dry lighter. 

I felt a presence behind me as I leaned my head back, looking up at Eren, who was intently watching me mix colors.  
"What?" I asked as he reverted his line of vision towards my eyes, looking down at me.  
A small smile appeared on both of our faces as we giggled. 

"Kinda looks like me." He added as he fell on my bed, laying on his stomach as I put the figure up, actually seeing the resemblance. 

"Kinda does," I added as I glanced between his face and the sculpture. 

An idea popped into my head as I rolled my chair closer to him, putting my face close to his as I scanned it, making his eyes widen as a small, almost unnoticeable blush spread across it. 

"Uh, whatcha doing there?" He asked nervously as I kept scanning his face, unconsciously taking a small whiff of his minty breath. 

"Can I use your face as inspiration?" I asked as I scanned over the small freckles he had, which were unnoticeable from afar, as well as some beauty marks which were too small to be seen. 

He audibly gulped as I backed away, giving him his space. "Uh sure." He said as he sat up, facing me. 

A small smile tugged at my lips as I came close, not as close as before, and scanned his face once again. 

"Kay, you do whatever you want and I'll just paint, okay?" I asked as I reached over, taking my paints as I forgot about the one I matched to my skin. 

I put some colors in as I mixed them, watching his face as well as he intently watched me mix my colors. I was smirking a bit, thinking about how interested he was. 

"So how many faces have ya done so far?" He asked, almost in a whisper as I chuckled, adding some more white. 

"Not much. Only Armin so far. He comes over a bunch since we've been friends for a while, and he's a photography major, so he knows a bunch about colors. He usually helps me with this stuff." I said as I mixed the paint, seemingly okay with it. 

"Do you mind paint on your face? Just a little?" I asked with a smile as he furrowed his brows, reluctantly nodding his head as I grabbed his chin gently, smearing a little bit of the paint on his face. His eyes slightly widened as I chuckled. "They're not toxic, and I'm pretty sure they aren't the alcohol-based ones, so you're fine," I added as I smiled, seemingly happy that it matched his skin almost perfectly. 

I grabbed a baby wipe from my drawer, now holding his neck as I wiped his face, a bit rougher, earning grunts from him as I giggled. 

"Didn't notice you have freckles. They're tiny though." I added as I took the sculpture again, slowly painting around the eyes. 

"Mhm. Pretty sure my mom had them as well." He added as I slightly furrowed my brows, not halting my movements. Had? Probably shouldn't ask. 

"She must be pretty," I added as he smiled a sad smile. 

"She was. She passed away when I was 13." He added as I sighed. I knew it was gonna be said, yet I was still stuck a bit. 

I smiled gently as I switched the brush from my right hand to my left, placing an open palm on the side of his face.   
"I'm sorry," I added as I sadly smiled, earning a sigh from him.   
He placed his hand over mine, nodding as he closed his eyes. 

"I bet she'd be proud. I know I would be." I said as he released my hand as I retracted it, continuing to paint the sculpture. 

"Yeah." He replied as he continued to watch me paint. I took the atmosphere down, didn't I? 

I reached behind me as I grabbed my vape, taking a breath as he watched me. I slowly breathed to the side as I put my hand out, gesturing it to him as he took it, taking a puff as well. 

I went back to painting as we took turns taking puffs, talking about our majors, friends, etc. 

"The party starts in a bit. Wanna get ready?" He asked as I nodded, setting the clay object next to me on the table as we stood up, both walking to our different sides of the room. 

I opened my closet as I picked out (choose your pokemon) and quickly put it on, before checking my face in the mirror. I did slight makeup, just to cover my eyebags, and a little eyeliner as I turned around, glancing at the brunette that wore an oversized t-shirt, as well as some sweatpants and a beanie. 

I pulled a nail polish bottle from my drawer as I quickly and sloppily put it on, the black pigment staining some of my cuticles. 

"Ready?" I asked as he turned around, holding a mentos packet as he ate one, walking over to the door. 

He nodded as I walked over to him, leaving the dorm as I locked it behind us. We walked down the hallway in a comfortable silence as I glanced at him every once in a while from the sound of his teeth breaking mentos. 

"So you have a thing with Jean." He said, more like a fact than a question. 

"Pft, no not really. I feel bad about not returning the feelings, but I can't just make him stop liking me." I answered as I stuffed my hands in my pockets. 

"Isn't that leading him on?" He asked as he popped another mento, offering me one as I shook my head. 

"It's not. I really love Jean, but I can't return the love he has for me." I answered shortly as I walked with him, only now exiting the building. 

"Oh, by the way," I started as I glanced at him, catching his turquoise eyes before turning my view in front of me again "Why did you move out of your old dorm?" 

"To be honest, I was bored being roommates." He shrugged as I let out a breathy chuckle. 

"And you thought having a girl as one is better?" I asked with a brow raised and a smirk as we stopped at a crosswalk. 

"I mean yeah." He shrugged again as I rolled my eyes, looking both ways before grabbing the sleeve of his shirt as we crossed the sidewalk. 

I glanced up at his furrowed brows and confused eyes as I realized what I did.  
"Oh, sorry. Just an old habit I have had since I was a kid." I chuckled as he smiled slightly, glancing at me. 

"Shut up," I mumbled as I felt his gaze and smirk on me, rolling my eyes. 

"Hm." He shrugged with the same smirk as he popped another mento in his mouth. 

"You know, if you make out with someone tonight, they're gonna be overwhelmed by the mint taste?" I added as I glanced at him with a raised brow once again. 

He chuckled as he slung an arm over my shoulders, patting my left one as he leaned into me. "Jealous?" He asked with a teasing smirk. 

"You wish," I added as I pushed him off, looking up at the large gates we were in front of. A lot of detail on them, silver coating the outside. 

"Well if you need to make anyone jealous, just call me." He giggled quietly as I rolled my eyes, pushing past the gate as he followed behind me as we walked inside the big frat house.


	3. Party now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three hehe  
> Thank you for the kudos?! I really didn't expect so many of them lmao  
> Take this • •  
> < >
> 
> (Hug btw lmao)

The moment I stepped foot inside I smelled the cigarettes and alcohol, making me roll my eyes as I figured I'd be drinking as well, just not as much. 

"I'll take you to meet my friends and you can either stick with us or make some new buddies, kay?" He said a bit louder to out-yell the music as I nodded. 

I was not about to go around alone at a male frat party. 

I followed him as we made it to a staircase leading downstairs, a basement. 

"Basement?" I asked as he smirked before nodding. 

We walked down the stairs as we walked past some dude with a guard suit on, letting us through the second he saw Eren. My brows furrowed for a second. How popular is this playboy? 

We walked over to a small table where a very beautiful raven-haired girl with a...red scarf? As well as a familiar blonde head. 

"Armin?" I asked as he turned around from the couch he sat on, smiling widely at me.  
"Y/n! Hey! What're you doing here?" He asked as we hugged. 

"Whaddaya mean? Can I not go out to parties?" I asked sarcastically as we both giggled, as well as he shook his head. 

"No, not what I meant, but I asked you to come to this party with me like a week ago you smartass," he said as I tried remembering the moment where that happened, a scenario popping up in my head. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I wasn't even listening! I was painting you, you silly!" I said as I put my hands on his shoulders as he shook his head, gesturing me to sit next to him on the couch as Eren ruffled the raven girl's hair. 

"Hello, I'm Mikasa." She said as she nodded, making me blush slightly. 

"Y/n, nice to meet you" I smiled as she nodded again, starting a conversation with Eren. 

"You came with him?" Armin asked as I nodded, earning a bonk on the head. 

"Ow-" 

"I could have walked with you," he said as I rolled my eyes, putting my head on his shoulder, earning a head pat. 

"Anyways" I added as he giggled. 

I pulled my legs up on the couch as I hugged my knees, making myself comfortable.  
"Where exactly are we?" I asked, directing the question as Eren looked around the medium-sized room we were sitting in. 

"Oh, my friend is the main bitch at this house, his words not mine, so he lets us stay here so we don't have to feel cramped up there," Eren answered as he looked around, following where my gaze went as he ate another mento. 

"Hm. Is there a kitchen or something?" I asked as Eren nodded, pointing in a direction as he watched me stand up. 

"There's some punch on the counter if you don't want anything too alcoholic." He said as I nodded, before Armin stood up, smiling at me as we walked to the kitchen together. 

"He seems awfully friendly with you," Armin said as I rolled my eyes, lightly hitting the back of his head. 

"He's just being nice. I mean if we don't want unnecessary drama since we're roommates now, he should be." I answered as we made our way to another room, a bunch of snacks that weren't upstairs, on the counter, as well as three different bowls of punch. 

"Oo, which is which?" I asked as I looked at the neon-colored drinks that had a great smell. 

"Hm, I think that the red one is cherry, the blue is blueberry and...uh wait lemme think," he said as he walked over to a minifridge on the counter next to the snacks, pulling some soda out. 

"Well I mean the last one is yellow...piss?" I whispered as we both looked at each other before bursting out laughing. 

"You never know" he giggled as I leaned over to take a cup.  
"You want some?" I asked as he shook his head. 

"Not right now, I had some earlier and I don't really wanna get drunk." He laughed as I nodded with a smile, wondering whether Eren and Mikasa wanted any. 

"Should I bring them two cups as well?" I asked as I glanced at Armin, who was picking up a whole bowl of mini chocolate pretzels, before having a guilty look on his face as I giggled. 

"You can bring some for Eren, I'm guessing since you two just arrived, but Mikasa said she doesn't wanna drink tonight." He said as he balanced the huge bowl in one hand, and the soda in the other. 

I nodded with a small hum as I scooped two cups, one with blueberry and the other with a cherry punch as I walked over to Armin, smiling at him as we headed back. 

"Mikasa seems nice. You know her?" I asked as I glanced up at him, who nodded with a hum. 

"She is. She's an athlete major so I see her a bunch near the gardens we take out warm-up pictures at." He said as I nodded, finally making it back to the couch as we sat down. 

My brows furrowed as I glanced at a red-faced Eren and a smirking Mikasa, both looking away from us. 

"Okay, I brought the blue and red punch, guessing you want some?" I said as I leaned forward with my arms out, offering him both. 

Eren glanced at the cups, then me as his eyes slightly widened before rolling.  
"Uh, rude. Guess You can go get your own." I said as I pulled back to sit straight, hearing a sigh come from Eren's lips. 

He leaned over as he snatched the blue cup, chugging it down in a matter of seconds as his blush calmed down. 

"I brought pretzels. Anyone want some?" He said as Eren shook his head, Mikasa the following suit as I shrugged, reaching over as I took a couple in my hand. 

"Don't eat too many," Armin said as I rolled my eyes, nodding my head in sarcasm

"Why not?" Mikasa asked, obviously trying to start a conversation and ease the tension. 

"She has a diagnosed addiction to chocolate." Armin giggled as I groaned, my head falling over on the backrest as I giggled as well. 

"Surprised she doesn't have diabetes yet" he added quietly as I swatted his arm, making him chuckle. 

"Heyo!" A loud voice yelled as we all looked over to the direction Eren and I came in from, seeing Sasha and Connie with bright smiles. As always, they were both in comfortable clothes that looked uncomfortable, looking fly as always. 

"Sasha!" I said as I stood up, hugging her tightly as she giggled. 

"Didn't know you'd be here chef!" She said loudly as we both laughed, letting go of each other as I quickly hugged Connie as well, his overused cologne almost killing me. 

"Yeah, found out about it like two hours ago." I giggled as they nodded, plopping down at the couch. 

"Oh, Yeager!" Sasha said as she raised her arms, giving Eren a high five, Connie following suit. 

"Is anyone else coming from the group?" I asked as Sasha dove into Armin's bowl of pretzels, eating a shit ton. 

Connie nodded the only one that heard the question as he spoke up from beside me  
"Historia, Ymir, and Jean. Reiner and Berthold couldn't make it." He said as my mouth fell open. 

"So everyone knew about this party, and only Armin asked me to go?" I said as I smiled, looking at Sasha and Connie wide-eyed. 

"Well I did." Eren said with a smirk as I glanced at him, stretched out on the couch with his arms on the backrest, legs wide. 

"Oh, how lucky I must be," I said sarcastically as he giggled with a smirk. 

"Oh shit," Armin said. 

Everyone looked at his sudden outburst, furrowing their brows in confusion.

Armin giggled as he waved us down. "Jean is coming. And Eren walked you here." Armin said as he poked my shoulder as I rolled my eyes, slapping my forehead. 

"Oh no." Sasha and Connie said at the same time. 

"What?" Eren said as I glanced at his confused figure. 

"Nothing-" I started before getting cut off by the two annoying people. 

"He's gonna wanna fight." They said as they glanced at each other. 

"NO. No, he will nOt!" I said loudly as I put a finger up, telling them to shut up "If anything happens, I'll drive him home myself." I said as I crossed my arms, closing my eyes as I looked away. 

"Miss ma'am. We walked here." Eren said as I opened my eyes, seeing the three friends struggle to stifle their laughs. 

"Shut up," I mumbled as they burst out laughing, Armin leaning on me for support. 

"What's so funny." A deep voice said jokingly as everyone stopped laughing, turning their head to the tallboy we all know and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Soo. :) how was it?? You can leave Kudos if you'd like, no need to though, I just wanna know how many people read it lol  
> N e ways, hope you have a good day! Or night! Or afternoon!


End file.
